


七夕贺文

by yiyan4695



Category: TOKENRANBU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyan4695/pseuds/yiyan4695





	七夕贺文

【太次】  
. 残阳鎏金。破碎的日光在青梅酒中浮沉。  
“大哥不喝？七夕酒噢～～”艳丽的浓妆，心无城府的憨笑，以及弥漫的酒香。太郎在心底抱怨了几句，却是沉吟片刻，将拒绝的话语吞下了腹中。这种日子，稍微纵容他一下倒也无妨。  
“...就一杯。”这样的答复显然在次郎的意料之内，他立刻提起另一壶酒，拔了塞子就往嘴里倒。酒在壶中是微凉的，落入胃中却是滚烫。只是还未饮尽就被夺下了酒壶，对方叹了口气，蜜金色的眸中是无奈和担忧。  
“不要一下子喝这么多啊....”  
“因为大哥说要陪次郎喝酒，人家超高兴的呐～～～”  
眉眼间尽是笑意，探出舌尖将嘴角的酒渍舔舐干净，却未曾注意到这个动作加上浸染了酒气的眼眸是有多么的妖媚。  
太郎别过了脸，面颊上是淡淡的绯红。  
  
【三日鹤】  
鹤丸在很远的地方就听到了次郎爽朗的笑声。但是现在他没空去吓他们。  
烛台切做的巧克力已经被他找到了，目前正在往上面撒从小龙那弄到的巴豆粉。工作完毕后，他小心翼翼地盖回了纸盒，重新系上那个金色的蝴蝶结。看着他的作品，某鹤表示十分满意。  
走出厨房的时候，他遇到了三日月。  
“鹤去厨房做什么呀。”是自家老爷子惯用的微笑——仿佛纯良无害一般的危险笑容。  
某鹤的头脑快速运转，张口就是“去厨房帮忙”，并不需要打什么草稿。  
“哈哈哈甚好甚好～”  
三日月大笑三声，他怎么会不知道鹤丸去干了什么，不然他也不会到厨房来。就算他说的都是真的，全本丸的刀都知道鹤丸加厨房会等于什么。  
“跟我来，有七夕节礼物要送给鹤哦～”他拉住了鹤丸的手。  
仿佛是故意的，所谓的礼物就是一盒巧克力，跟光忠的那盒一模一样。  
“尝尝？”仍旧是那样的微笑。  
某鹤当然已经意识到了不对劲的地方，但还是强笑着捏起一块。  
反正自家老爷子总不可能来坑自己吧。  
嗯... 味道莫名的棒。  
如果是他亲手做的就更棒了。  
.  
【堀兼】  
“好了没啊国广。”被蒙住眼的打刀朝音源方向喊了一声，想要起身走近他。  
“马上好了——！坐在那不要动哦卡内桑！”  
塑料袋相互挤压摩擦的声音让和泉守越发好奇，忍不住悄悄拉下眼前黑布的一角，却只看到了堀川小小的，忙碌的背影。好像在整理什么东西。  
在堀川转身前他迅速拉回了黑布，乖巧地正坐着，仿佛刚刚偷看的并不是他而是别人。  
“好啦！”光明重回视野。眼前是各式各样的零食，包括薯片，可乐（肥宅快乐水）等等。  
“我和主人一起准备的哦！七夕快乐！卡内桑！”  
“哇你们真懂我啊！”  
“啊，主人还有一个礼物送给您，说是在我面前穿了之后就把全套游戏机送过来。”  
“真假！那个鸡贼阿噜叽愿意拿出他的游戏机！？要让我穿什么？”  
“唔...好像是毛衣吧。”  
接过堀川递过来的小包之后，和泉守就去了更衣间，毕竟游戏机这么大的诱惑他实在无力抵抗。然鹅抖开那件毛衣后，他才意识到——他太天真了。  
性感杀必死露背毛衣——送给我们的爱豆兼桑！！！爱你的阿噜叽～么么啾～....那张附带的纸条上是这么写的。  
可恶！...但，但为了游戏机.....忍！豁出去了！！！  
和泉守从更衣室出来时挽着他那头极长的乌发，仿佛是挽了一束玄色的夜空。蔚蓝色的瞳中似有尴尬和愤怒在翻滚，但更多的是从面颊蔓延而上的羞涩，还有他自己都不曾察觉的期待。  
“国...广.....”  
“等！国广你怎么了！怎么突然流这么多鼻血啊！”  
“国广？国广！”  
（堀川国广.战线崩坏。）  
.  
【烛俱利】  
. 光忠很生气。不是一般的生气。光忠内心毫无波澜甚至想把鹤丸剁碎。  
小俱利第七次绿着脸进茅厕。  
原因是巧克力上的巴豆和药研独家配制的“解药”。  
倒是没去第八次。  
看着瘫在沙发上的小俱利，烛台切叹了口气，都怪自己疏忽大意才给了魔鬼鹤丸可乘之机。  
本来打算给小俱利一个惊喜，却被某鹤搅黄了。.... 不过枕在自己膝上瘫软的小俱利倒是意外的可爱。  
带着黑色手套的指尖轻捻着俱利红色的发尾，他知道对方无力将自己的手打开去。大俱利懒得理他，只想安安静静地睡一会儿，于是也默许了他这种行为。这让烛台切分外惊喜，平时的俱利是个万年老冰块，根本不给自己靠近他的机会，而现在倒是像只乖顺的小猫。  
拂上赭色的短发时他也没怎么反抗，只是不高兴地哼哼了两声。这倒是让烛台切更放心了，一遍一遍抚摸着那人的短发，仿佛在给什么小兽顺毛一般。  
当大包平来叫他俩时，两人睡得正香。  
  
【古备前】  
“睡什么觉！起来了！”大包平对着沙发大喊，吓得两人差点从沙发上滚下来。红发的男人皱了皱眉，转身朝门口走去。“不管你们了，我去帮莺准备花火了。”  
说是帮忙，但他并不会让莺干搬箱子之类的活，最后“准备花火”这件事就被他一人承包了。  
手合场。莺丸对战髭切。炎炎灼灼的剑影。  
应髭切的要求，两人手上的并非木剑，而是各自闪着寒光的本体。若大包平在场，他定不会让莺丸同意髭切的要求，但莺绿色头发的太刀倒是十分享受。两人一来一往，一去一回，一撞一冲，刀刃似骊龙扫尾，缺月浮游，迸几点寒星。但当那团火红出现在视野中时，莺丸知道自己已经败了。  
“不可以东张西望哦～”软糯的声音中却藏着野兽般的杀意。刀尖已是直指心坎。“哎呀，输了呢。”刀刃入鞘，莺丸蜷指梳理有几分凌乱的短发。眼前的光景被踢开围门的人尽数挡了，他抬头与那双钢色的眸子对视，不出意外地写满了是担心和焦急。“莺你怎么这么乱来！万一伤了怎么办啊！”四花太刀倒是波澜不惊，眼中噙满笑意。  
“因为我相信大包平会保护我的。”  
对方果然移开了视线，面庞上爬了浅晕微红。大包平寻思半晌却仍不知如何回答，而这略显窘迫的表情正是莺丸想要看到的。拍了拍他发烫的脸后，莺丸挽住了他的胳膊：“不是说去看花火？”  
日光渐渐地淡薄，脱离，华灯代之而明。本丸的草地有万顷之大，远望便可看见地平线上摇曳的暗阳。  
莺丸朝身边那人靠近了些，最后的金色在他们身上闪耀。  
  
【珠青】  
换好柳纹浴衣，青江牵了兄长的手。掌心是温热的潮湿。  
“走吧。”  
火光从草地上呼啸而起，在夜空中绽放成花。踱步至草地中心的澄湖，屈膝，衣袂扫乱青草的气息。  
今日的夜甚是喧嚣。花火的光映在青江的面颊上，明暗斑驳陆离，平添了几分不真实感。像是为了确认他的存在，数珠丸敛指掠过人耳畔，指腹摩挲哑然。  
“怎么？要我强吻兄长吗？”出口便是玩世不恭的话语，笑得撩人。  
太刀沉吟，并不作答。只是低头，露出被烟火照亮的微红耳尖。两人正沉默，长谷部送来了一只苹果糖和一袋小金鱼，并嘱咐如果还需要就去主殿拿。  
自然不需要。一只苹果糖应该两个人一起享用，金鱼就留给小短刀们好了。  
苹果糖被青江塞给了数珠丸，看着那人咬下一口后，问，甜吗。  
太刀颔首，耳畔却被指尖擦过。青江攀上他的肩膊，羽睫微扫，启唇，侵入他的城池。  
苹果糖的甜意逐渐扩散。  
大胁差放开了他，满足地舔舔嘴角。  
“嗯，确实很甜。”  
正准备欣赏对方可爱的表情，却是意料之外地被摁倒在地。  
数珠丸没打算放过这个纵火犯。  
舌尖扫过齿列，侵占，长驱直入。后颈被恒次双手扣住，无法逃离。突如其来的变故让青江略有些慌乱。交叠，纠缠，氧气将被汲取至尽，窒息感在朦胧的视野中烧灼出了彩色的光点。带着苹果糖香甜气息的唾液与自己交换，来不及调整，银丝便从嘴角溢出。  
烟火阑珊。  
澄湖似另一个世界的星空。  
.  
【般龙】  
. 七夕的夜已有七分之浓。  
小龙咬上那人的喉结，伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐。酥痒的感觉让般若眯起了眼，但是，不够。他要将这人彻底吞下。双臂猛地向下用力，景光太刀就被压在了他和被褥之间。雪青色的眸注视着他，带着不服软的攻击性，狂野却又清冽。般若凑近他，撩起他前额的金丝，落下一个吻。  
很好，这双眸子中倒映的都是自己。  
解下红色的头绳，金发在白色的床单上散开。房间中仅有的光仿佛都聚集于此，在那湾金色之上翻舞流转。  
小龙笑了笑，露出两颗略显锋利的虎牙，趁般若疏忽的当子，翻身将他压下。  
“我主动。”眼角和嘴角弯成一个好看的弧度，在般若看来，这更像是恶作剧得逞的孩子露出的坏笑，宣告自己狩猎到的战利品。  
“好啊。”他倒要看看这个坏孩子会做到什么程度。  
小龙低头，埋首在他的胸前。脖颈，锁骨，所到之处是深凹的牙印，青紫的咬痕，渐起的绯红以及层层蔓延的热度。  
般若一再告诉自己定力的重要性，企图继续容忍这孩子在他身上胡作非为，直到小龙的膝盖无意中擦到他的大腿内侧，他知道自己的理智已经全线崩溃。  
狠狠箍住他的腰，再向下一捞，来不及欣赏他惊讶的表情，撬开唇齿，啃咬翻搅。小龙准备咬他一口作为还击，却突然惊呼出声。  
“呜啊！”  
因为般若一把制住了他下身灼热的欲望。  
不想给他任何机会，用力抵开他的双腿，将全身的重量尽数倾下。  
骤然蹙起的眉，因快感涌出的泪水，被咬成青色的下唇。对方一切的一切都让自己沦陷，躁动，甚至疯狂。  
  
【源氏】  
. “以后不准拿本体去手合了哦！兄长！”  
“哎呀哎呀知道了啦腿丸～”  
“是膝丸！膝丸！”  
“好好好我知道了肘丸～”  
“......”  
故意的。这人绝对是故意的。  
灯火渐暗，黑夜乍暖乍凉，月移影动。  
禁区已然不存在。  
一次又一次。颤抖。呻吟。凶猛与温存。眼前的人就是自己存在的理由，是一切与一切。  
等待已久的记忆终会汹涌而出。  
所有的词汇都显得那样苍白。  
千百年的分离，谁都不再提起，但却是铭刻在彼此心脏上的伤痕。当月光开始呐喊之时，就隐隐作痛，撕绞人心。  
还好。现在的他就在这。灼热的交融是他存在于此最好的证明。痛感是最有力的证词。  
像大雪中的火焰，火海中的冰晶。  
就算他逃避自己的名字。  
亲吻，拥覆，冲撞。  
料峭的春 残破的夏 凋零的秋 刺骨的冬。多少个季度的苦苦追寻，都已化作如今眼角沸腾的泪水。  
他也不会去在意以前那些杂乱的标签，他就是他。不是吼丸，也不是薄绿。  
“膝丸。”他听到那人这样叫他。  
青黄的花落了满地。  
终于。  
空华影落。  
此刻，生死无忌。鸿爪雪泥，却终未能被磨灭。  
.  
  
【后记】  
何时罗浮梦醒？愿暏佳人笑。  
河梁千顷，尘寰万里，只此一人，足矣。

观众老爷要是喜欢记得小红心小蓝手呐～QVQ


End file.
